The objectives of this study are to develop dechlorination reactions whose mechanism is understood and which involve defined intermediates. Analysis of the products of the dechlorination of target pesticide molecules and comparison with the results of environmental and/or biological declorination will aid in clariting the mechanism of environmental degradation.